


the unexpected traitor

by rin_0621



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armored Titan saves the day, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), OFC is a traitor, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_0621/pseuds/rin_0621
Summary: Rhys (OFC) is also one of the Marleyan warriors that were charged with the task to infiltrate Paradis Island and steal the Founder Titan. When her identity is exposed, (after Reiner and Beredolt because she isn’t stupid) what will she do?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the unexpected traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote randomly so don't take any of this seriously. Also, some or all characters may be out of character and I apologize for that. Additionally, English isn't my first language, (Grammarly is my lifeline) so if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

Things weren’t supposed to escalate this much. Things shouldn’t have escalated this much. Their mission was simple: Find the Founder Titan and steal it from the island of Paradis. Except for the fact that a random titan ate Porco at the start of the mission, Annie was compromised, and the two knuckleheads, Bertolt and Reiner, had to go and reveal themselves in front of the scouts. Then there was Rhys, the only one who was actually smart enough to keep her identity hidden. To be fair, since she wasn’t a titan shifter, she had it easier pretending to be a soldier in the Garrison, but a hard feat nonetheless. Especially if you consider Commander Erwin’s smarts about the spies, Armin’s incredible deduction, and the Lady of Luck being on the Scout Regiment’s side. 

Reiner and Bertolt, those two idiots, just had to go and expose themselves in front of Eren. What they were thinking was beyond Rhys’s comprehension. What she did know, however, was that now, the Scouts were especially fixated on Rhys for being with Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt who were all exposed. Thankfully, nothing happened. Yet. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Rhys was a Garrison soldier and there wasn’t any factual evidence that proved her as the traitor. But again, for the moment. Who knows what would happen in the future. Or now, apparently.

Eren walked up to Rhys with an urgency in his eyes. The Scouts had just come back from the outside and for some reason, decided to camp up at the walls instead of heading back. The first sign of disaster.

“Rhys,” Eren said. Rhys turned around to face Eren with an indifferent expression. 

“What is it?” Rhys asked Eren.

“Eren!” Mikasa called from behind as she ran up to Eren. She was glaring at Rhys while running to Eren. Rhys ignored Mikasa, she was always illogical and irrational with matters concerning Eren. 

Mikasa stopped in front of Rhys, next to Eren, as the other Scouts started to gather around Rhys. Surrounding her, Rhys noticed. This couldn’t be good. The Scout squad leader, Hange Zoe, also walked to the front with the commander, Erwin Smith, and Captain Levi Ackerman. This definitely wasn’t good.

“Rhys Kaiser, age 16, a soldier in the Garrison, correct?” Commander Erwin Smith asked as he stopped in front of Rhys.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys replied as she saluted. Calm down. She didn’t know why the Scouts were surrounding her, but if she lost her calm here, it would be proving that she was the traitor. She had to act like she wasn’t a traitor. A true soldier would have nothing to fear. For Marley, for her family.

“We have a few questions,” Commander Erwin said. “You wouldn’t mind if we take a bit of your time, will you?”

Rhys glanced at the Garrison soldiers nearby who all looked away. That was strange. Did they have factual evidence pointing to Rhys, or were they just afraid to be caught in between her and the Scouts?

“I...believe so, sir,” Rhys replied. 

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Commander Erwin Smith said. Captain Levi clicked his tongue from next to the commander and scoffed, turning his head away. Commander Erwin Smith only stared at the short infamous captain with a silent remark before turning back to Rhys with a warmer expression.

“You were in the 104th training corps with Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart, correct?” Commander Erwin Smith asked.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys replied.

“And you were also quite close to those three, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you know they were titan shifters?” Commander Erwin Smith asked. Rhys looked up and stared straightly at the commander, the lie escaping her lips so easily.

“No, sir.”

“I see,” Commander Erwin said. “I’m sorry for taking your time. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“I’m glad to be of use, Commander,” Rhys replied humbly, internally grateful this ended without much happening. She turned to see Eren from the side staring at her with so much ferocity that he could burn a hole through her body. However, she turned a blind head and ignored Eren, going back to minding the canons on the walls. 

Rhys’s short-lived relief was, as the name suggested, short-lived, as Captain Levi suddenly gripped Rhys by the collar and held her in the air. How the captain, who was shorter than her, was able to lift her up her feet was a mystery to her but she decided to stay silent, staring at the captain, and then to the commander calmly.

“Rhys Kaiser,” Commander Erwin Smith said. “We are hereby arresting you on the charges of treason, working with the traitors, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart, and for involvement in the destruction of Wall Maria and Wall Rose.”

Rhys remained silent as her heartbeat sped up. Did the scouts have factual evidence? No, they couldn’t have. So then how was she being arrested here? Would she end up being tortured? Or would she only be arrested until the evidence proved her guilty?

Rhys continued to remain silent as her hands were tied behind her back with rope and two scouts came forward to escort her.

Rhys was taken to the prisons where she was tortured. And by the one and only Captain Levi and multiple Military Police. Rhys could only grin at their futile efforts when Rhys didn’t self regenerate nor give up any information. The only thing the soldiers learned was just how diverse Rhys’s insult dictionary was and how long she could scream until her voice turned hoarse. For a week, this continued. Meals at irregular times, torture most of the day, and the rest of the day left to heal what she could. Finally, the military decided to push Rhys from the wall. If she were a titan shifter, she would shift, and Eren Yeager would be prepared to fight and capture her. If she wasn’t, oh well, another soldier gone. What else was new?

The scouts brought Rhys, tattered and bloody with multiple wounds, to the most outer wall to avoid casualties. What the others didn’t see that Rhys noticed, was the short flicker of light at Rhys before it was gone in a second. Rhys felt her hope rise as the scouts pushed Rhys forward. Rhys stumbled forward until she was past the crowd of scouts. Once past them, Rhys twisted out of the scouts and kicked them away from herself, her hands still tied behind her back with ropes. Rhys fumbled with the ropes, hurrying to untie them as best as she could, and finally loosened them enough to slip her wrists out to her sides.

“Capture her!” Commander Erwin Smith ordered. Rhys took that as the sign to run away.

“Traitor!” Eren yelled.

“Get back here!” Mikasa yelled. 

Rhys was finally cornered at the edge of the wall, the outside of the wall behind her, and the scouts and garrison soldiers surrounding her. Immediately, Rhys could tell that the soldiers were wary of her, fearing she would also be a titan shifter. Rhys grinned, letting her teeth show.

“Stop Rhys Kaiser! We have you cornered!” Section Commander Hange Zoe yelled as she ran to the front.

The crowd was still a little hesitant to directly approach Rhys, fearing the possibility she could be a titan shifter. Rhys smiled amusedly and saluted with two fingers before she fell backward as a bolt of lightning flashed in front of the wall and the Armoured Titan emerged. Rhys landed on the Armoured Titan’s shoulder and the Armoured Titan began running away from the walls to the world outside. Rhys smiled as she looked down at the Armoured Titan and gave a thumbs up with a smile.

“Nice timing!” Rhys said as she giggled, she and the Armoured Titan running away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I know this isn't the best but I didn't write this with the intention of trying my hardest so don't take this too seriously.


End file.
